


The Obsolescence of Truth or Dare

by TheGayShipper (Miss_Vanderwaal)



Category: Pretty Little Liars
Genre: F/F, Group Sex, Smut with a great deal of fluff because I can't live without fluff, aka The OT6
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-09-14 23:40:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9210422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Vanderwaal/pseuds/TheGayShipper
Summary: None of them got embarrassed by kissing the ones they were in love with anymore, so what was the point of the silly game?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Yay, my first 2017 fic! Happy new year, everyone!
> 
> Okay, I got inspired while watching an orgy scene from Sense8, but I never thought I would actually finish this thing and make it into a real story. Sorry if it's a little messy, it's my first time writing this kind of stuff.

   It was the 28th of December; it was dark and snowing outside of Alison’s bedroom and the air was still very Christmassy. The six of them were gathered around Alison’s fireplace, seated on the carpet.

   If that night was situated a few months ago, they would certainly be playing Truth or Dare. The thing was that there were three couples within that group now. They obviously didn’t get embarrassed by kissing the ones they were in love with anymore and, since Hanna and Mona – the last couple that came out of the closet – started dating, trust had become something that they all vallued very much, so there weren’t many juicy secrets left to share and get them all blushing – which was the whole point of the silly game. 

   Alison, whose head was on Emily’s lap, sighed. They all seemed pretty bored at the moment, actually.

\- Hey, what do you guys think about orgies?

   At first, there was a dreadful silence. The five of them exchanged glances as if subliminally asking each other if Alison was actually being serious, but it indeed sounded like a genuine curiosity.

\- Isn’t it something that happens in the Middle East? – Hanna broke the ice – Like, with rich guys and their nine wifes?

\- It can very much be a Western thing, too, Han – Spencer softly intervened, sounding yet a little shy.

   Hanna nodded slightly in realization.

\- So, what do you guys think? – Alison enticed, showing a bit more excitement.

   Spencer shrugged after a few more seconds of silence.

\- As long as it’s consensual…

   Alison smiled proudly in response.

\- Mmm, I see we have an open-minded gal here – she then gazed at Aria, who had her right arm loosely hooked on Spencer’s left one. – Let’s hear what your partner has to say.

   Aria looked a bit uncomfortable.

\- I don’t know, the concept as a whole is a little too weird for me.

   Alison let out a brief laugh, mockingly.

\- You’re the one to talk about weird stuff, huh, miss “I once made out with a teacher in a public restroom”?  

   Ironically, Alison got Aria to blush without a bottle in between them. Spencer laughed briefly as well, seemingly in spite of herself.

\- I’m with Aria – Emily declared, apparently ignoring her girlfriend’s comment. – What’s the point of having a dozen people around you if you’re obviously not gonna be able to give everyone the same amount of attention? I mean, you can barely focus during a threesome.

   A short silence followed Emily’s last statement.

\- You sound so confident – Alison pointed, looking up at Emily and smiling voluptuously. – Have you ever been in a threesome without me?

   The tanned skin covering Emily’s cheeks turned pink immediately.

\- I agree with Spencer – Mona spoke up, clearly feeling that some sort of tension needed to be broken at the moment and then exchanging a small smile with the taller brunette. – If there’s unanimous consent, it means that all of the people involved _want_ it to happen, therefore, they’ll find a way for everyone to enjoy it.

   Mona’s response seemed to have soothed Emily a little, as well as the aura as a whole in that room. Alison turned to the shorter girl, intrigued, with a smirk barely curving her lips.

\- So, hipothetically speaking, if you and Hanna ever find the perfect group, where you two feel completely comfortable in… would you consider doing it?

   Mona’s lips parted for a second as if, for that single moment, she was at a total loss for words. Then, she met eyes with Hanna only for confirmation, and her girl smiled briefly at her.

\- Why not?

 –

   Later that night, a half asleep Hanna told Spencer to stop moving around in her sleeping bag so much. It didn’t work. The taller brunette kept shifting in place and grumbling in her sleep until Hanna was fully awake, staring widely at the dark.

   She heard when Aria woke up as well and asked her girlfriend if it was everything okay. The hair on the back of Hanna’s neck bristled when Spencer whispered to Aria that she had had a dream, a _wet_ dream, regarding what they had all talked about earlier.

\- We’ve been dating for four months now, Aria, and you know I’ll never stop loving you. But… is it too crazy that I also _can’t_ stop thinking about… all of _that?_

   Hanna closed her eyes, although she wouldn’t be able to go back to sleep that night even if she tried; hearing those words was like sweet torture.

\- I have a more accurate question – Aria whispered back, and the soft sounds of her friends’ voices were driving Hanna insane. – Is it too crazy that I don’t find this too crazy? I mean, God, call me a pervert but these girls are our best friends. I love them and, no matter how hard I try, I can’t seem to be jealous of any of them.

\- Are you saying what I think you’re saying? – Spencer asked, and Hanna could ever so precisely feel the warm smirk in the girl’s words. – Would you want to do it?

   There was a second of silence and Hanna pictured Aria grinning and blushing in that overly sweet way of hers.

\- I guess so. All I know is that I keep thinking about what Ali said. I mean, let’s be real, we _are_ the perfect group. We make each other comfortable and we would find a way to make it work.

   Spencer let out a breathy laugh.

\- God, you wouldn’t believe how hot I am right now.

   The sounds of two of her best friends kissing were the last straw for Hanna. She placed one hand in between her legs and bit hard on her bottom lip so she wouldn’t moan. She thought, also really hard, of Mona, who was in the sleeping bag just beside her; she thought about waking her girlfriend up by holding her from behind, kissing her neck and whispering to her all about what she had just heard from Aria and Spencer.

   Hanna was almost silently coming when someone suddenly turned on the light.

\- I would say “get a room” but you two are already _in_ a room, so… – Alison joked, looking down at Aria and Spencer from the bed that she was sharing with Emily.

   Hanna shut her eyes tightly as they got wet in pure frustration, but then she breathed in and out a couple of times to calm herself down.

\- What the hell is this? – she played dumb, turning to her four awake friends (including Emily).

\- Hey, are we back to slumber-partying? – Mona questioned as she squinted because of the light, sleepily.

\- Well, these two apparently are – Alison pointed to Aria and Spencer, and the smirk of someone who was enjoying the situation a lot didn’t leave her lips.

   Spencer sighed in redemption but didn’t let go of Aria’s hand, which Hanna classified as an act of bravery.

\- Fine, Ali, how much did you hear?

   Alison shrugged as if, for half a second, she didn’t care, but then the same proud smile from before came across her face.

\- Pretty much everything until you started slobbering all over each other.

\- Wait, seriously, what are you guys talking about? – Mona sat on her sleeping bag as well, smiling in curiosity as if she wasn’t tired at all now.

\- They’re both wet because we rambled about orgies earlier – Alison responded, not hiding how amused she was by the turn of events anymore.

\- Yeah, well, you must’ve been pretty wet yourself, considering it was you who brought it up in the first place – Aria spat, angrily.

   In her own defense, Alison put a palm over her chest.

\- I will not confirm or deny anything – she said, solemnly.

\- Guys, calm down – Emily finally stepped in like the peacemaker she always was. – Nobody is judging anyone here. We’re humans, for crying out loud. It’s normal to feel tempted when the topic of conversation is this… exotic. Our minds wander, there’s nothing wrong with that.

   Emily concluded looking down and slightly rubbing her forearm, which was something she did when she was embarrassed. It sounded like she was trying to excuse herself with that little speech more than anyone else.

\- I can’t stop thinking about it, too – Hanna blurted out, feeling compassionate towards Emily and wanting the girl to feel more at ease.

   Five pairs of eyes were now on Hanna, but the blonde was not intimidated. She mentalyzed what Alison had indirectly said eariler that night. _They were the perfect group_. There was no reason to be ashamed of anything.

\- I heard what you guys said – she glanced at Aria and Spencer – and it turned me on so much. And then I thought: if you guys made me feel comfortable enough to get wet, I might feel perfectly comfortable doing other stuff with you. I mean, I love all of you so much and… I wanna show it. To all of you.

   Hanna concluded with a serene smile on her face, feeling more at home than she could possibly feel. She turned to Mona and squeezed her hand tenderly.

\- Is that okay with you, baby?

   Mona breathed in carefully, blushing a little.

\- Well, I’m the newest to this group – she slowly met all the five pairs of eyes that were now on her –, but you guys have all made me feel so warm and welcome here… plus, I know how special you all are to Hanna. It was one of the reasons I fell in love with her – she turned to the blonde again. – Your heart is too big for your own good, you know?

   Hanna grinned and leaned in to give Mona an equally tender kiss.

\- God, I could so easily jump on both of you right now – Spencer said in a husky tone, yet there was no way to really know if she was just joking. Either way, they all laughed.

\- Why don’t you? – Alison suggested, and for the first time that night, there was a mixture of only seriousness and sweetness in her words.

   Spencer glanced at Alison for a second – as if asking “are we really going to do this?” –, then at Aria, and finally at both Hanna and Mona. She came closer to the two girls slowly, as if giving them time to back down. Neither of them did. Spencer focused on Hanna first, after decidedly tossing all four sleeping bags aside.

\- Hi – she whispered, smiling, as the tips of their noses touched.

\- Hi – Hanna smiled back, stroking Spencer’s brown locks and soon allowing their mouths to clash.  

   The strokes of Spencer’s tongue were of equal tenderness but Hanna was soon reminded of how wet she actually was and of how hot Spencer had claimed to be, so she deepened the kiss as she enlaced the taller girl’s neck with her arms. Spencer pressed her hard against the door of Alison’s closet at one point.

\- Oh, my God – Hanna breathed out as they pulled away, staring right into Spencer’s eyes.

\- Indeed – Spencer smiled again as her breathing went back to normal. Then, her right eye caught sight of Mona watching them, somewhat bewildered. She delicately cupped the smaller brunette’s face and ran her thumb over the other one’s bottom lip. Mona closed her eyes, as if she was waiting for someone to guide her through that process. – Hi, there, newest girl.

   Mona gasped into that kiss a second after their lips touched; they both got on their knees as the kiss deepened and Mona slid her palms over Spencer’s cheeks in a way that made Hanna tear up while watching. If there weren’t feelings between the two of them, Hanna certainly didn’t know what feelings were.

   By the time Spencer and Mona pulled away, the smaller brunette was panting hard and there was a type of awe in her eyes that Hanna had never seen before. Hanna instinctively kissed her girlfriend’s cheek repeatedly, as if she was congratulating her on doing something amazing. Mona glued her lips to Hanna’s for a moment, as if she was proud of herself, too.

   In the meantime, Aria had gotten closer to them as well as Alison and Emily.

\- Wow – the swimmer pushed a lock of her own hair behind her ear with shaking fingers. Her chest was moving up and down fast given her ragged breathing. – That was really something.

   Hanna smiled. She could tell that her friend was incredibly turned on because the girl was avoiding eye contact and her body as a whole was tensed.

\- I know, but come here – Hanna said softly, taking Emily’s hand and spreading her own legs so Emily could fit in between them. – Let me give you that something.

   Emily melted into Hanna’s embrace almost immediately; her body was distinctvely hot, as if her blood was boiling inside her veins.

\- Oh, God, Em – Hanna gasped as she shifted slightly in place so she could hold Emily a little tighter against her. – You want this so much, don’t you?

   Emily let out a soft moan in response, starting to grind her hips against Hanna’s.

\- When you complained about people not getting equal attention during orgies earlier… you _wanted_ the attention, didn’t you? – Hanna guessed, and a victory grin came across her face – You wanted to find out what it was like to be touched by different hands at the same time more than any of us. You dirty, _dirty_ girl.

   Emily moaned louder as Hanna found and touched the large wet spot on her panties.

\- Guys – Hanna announced –, I think I have the one who needs to come first.

   Aria pulled Emily’s nightshirt off over the girl’s head. The skin under Emily’s breasts was sweaty as well as the low part of the girl’s back.

\- Let me help you with that – Alison got behind her girlfriend and slid her soaked panties down to her thighs.

   Emily whimpered and shut her eyes as Alison began to softly rub her pussy, spreding its wetness lengthwise. It seemed like Emily was desperately waiting for Alison to slide a finger in, or maybe two, but Alison obviously loved getting people to beg.

   Spencer, at Emily’s right side, couldn’t stop staring at her friend’s exposed breasts.

\- Em? – her voice was shaking with anticipation – Can I…?

   Again, Emily didn’t respond, but she led Spencer’s left hand to her right breast and encouraged her to squeeze it. They both gasped at the same time.

   Spencer soon mouthed Emily’s beautifully stiffened nipple and Aria mirrored her girlfriend’s move, doing it on Emily’s left side. Hanna started to draw circles around Emily’s clit as she noticed the girl rocking against Alison’s hand.

\- Ali, please, I need you – she cried, and Alison finally caved in, pushing two fingers inside Emily, who came hard after just a few strokes.

\- Alright – Alison squeezed one of Emily’s buttcheeks as the girl moved away from Hanna and tossed her own panties aside. – One down, five to go. Who’s next?

   Chewing on her bottom lip, Hanna smiled in appreciation of Alison’s dominant side; one that she had always known it took place whenever the girl was in bed with Emily.

\- Han? – Aria’s palm slid over her stomach in a warm caress – Weren’t you also unable to stop thinking about all of this? You must be going crazy over there.

   Hanna closed her eyes as Aria’s breath tickled her ear. She had thought about holding Aria close like that a few times; the girl was this sweet little thing that fit into anyone’s embrace and that reminded her quite a bit of Mona.

   She leaned in and pressed a tender kiss onto Aria’s lips, which weren’t as full as her girlfriend’s, but very soft in their own way.

   Aria moved her hand slowly down to Hanna’s center, but the blonde delicately held the girl’s wrist and moved it away.

\- I am going crazy over here – Hanna confirmed –, but I wanna save it for as long as I can.

\- Why? – Mona inquired, laying her head on Hanna’s shoulder in a mixture of coyness and lust – Some people have heart attacks if their orgasm is too intense, you know?

\- Well – Hanna bit on Mona’s bottom lip, mockingly –, then you guys will have to take me to the ER after the most amazing sexual experience of my entire life. 

\- Come on, Spence – Alison’s seductive tone caught Hanna’s attention again as Emily’s naked body snuggled up to Aria’s yet clothed one. – Show us that you’re not as uptight as we think you are. Tell us about your wet dream.

   Spencer blushed for a brief moment but, again, it was visible that she was excessively turned on and that she wanted those girls to hear her fantasy.

\- You were behind me, Ali – Spencer said with a ragged breathing, not looking directly into the blonde’s eyes. – One of your hands was playing with my hair, the other one was sliding up and down my chest, and Mona was going down on me.

   There was a second of silence.

\- Me? – the smaller brunette smiled as if she was flattered and yet somewhat surprised – But I don’t have that much experience.

\- Oh, honey, trust me, people with less experience or even none experience at all can be a hell of a turn-on – Alison gave Emily a little wink and moved behind Spencer, taking the girl’s nightshirt off and then her own.

   Mona moved closer to Spencer as well, spreading the girl’s legs a little and slowly taking her panties off.

\- I won’t care if you don’t have techniques, Mona – Spencer assured her, laying her own head on Alison’s chest. – I just need to feel your tongue.

   Without needing anymore encouragement, Mona took off her own nightshirt and lay on her stomach, finally allowing her lips to meet that eager pussy.

   Spencer pursed her lips and whimpered immediately while Alison had the girl’s right nipple between two fingers.

   Hanna moved closer to Mona, so she could hold her girlfriend’s long hair up, and remembered the times when Mona had gone down on her. Indeed, Mona wasn’t an expert yet, but she had her own way of making Hanna go crazy. The girl always kept a slow pace and her tongue generously wet during every gentle stroke, so it felt like Hanna was being literally savoured or even unhurriedly french kissed down there every time.

\- How does it feel? – Alison whispered against Spencer’s ear.

   Spencer let out a breathy moan.

\- Part of me is like “why… not… a little faster?” but at the same time, fuck, it feels amazing.

   Mona smiled against Spencer’s pussy while glancing at the girl; then, the smaller brunette pressed the other one’s clit with the tip of her tongue and Spencer was coming with a hoarse moan.

\- That leaves four – Alison delicately tilted Spencer’s head up and gave her a visibly chaste kiss.

\- Well, not for too long – Mona informed as she moved away from Spencer. – I’m almost there.

\- That makes two of us – Aria held out her hand, making room for Mona on her left side. – Say, you scratch my back, I’ll scratch yours?

   With a smirk curving her lips, Mona took Aria’s hand, sitting between her and Alison, who was still embracing Spencer’s naked self from behind with arms and legs.

   Hanna watched, with a softened core, as Mona’s hands wandered under Aria’s snowflake pajama top. Emily helped the fair-skinned girl to get rid of it and embraced Hanna from behind just as her girlfriend was doing with Spencer.

   As Aria and Mona found their merry way to each other’s lips, Hanna let out a discrete sigh, laying her head on Emily’s chest and thinking that she could watch those two petite girls kiss all night. Although, as soon as the two of them reached each other’s centers, Hanna got a bit distracted by something else. Emily had started pushing her hips forward, against the lowest part of Hanna’s back.   

\- Hi, there – Hanna smiled, also discreetly.

   Emily gasped silently and shifted in place just enough for her engorged clit to brush against Hanna’s skin, which sent a wave of heat through Hanna’s entire body, making her own clit pulse.

\- Sorry, it’s that I really need my second round.

   Chewing on her bottom lip, Hanna grinned and led Emily’s palms to her breasts, making the girl give them a gentle squeeze.

\- Help yourself, sweetheart.

   Emily began to thrust harder after hearing Hanna’s consent, and the blonde grabbed Emily’s thighs for a moment, bucking her ass against the brunette’s crotch. Emily’s next moan deliciously extended itself for a couple of seconds.

\- Fuck, Em – Hanna shut her eyes tightly.

   Emily tugged Hanna’s nightshirt off in response, gluing the blonde’s upper body to hers. Hanna could feel the hard little peaks on Emily’s breasts pressed against her back and she whimpered at that as her wetness dripped from her slit. She couldn’t possibly understand why she was _still_ wearing her panties, but at that point she was too numb to actually do something about it.

\- I’m gonna come so hard – Emily whispered against Hanna’s ear and started to kiss up and down her neck.

\- You and me both – she lifted her left arm and grabbed a fistful of Emily’s hair.

   Emily gasped again as her right hand slid into Hanna’s panties and began spreading the blonde’s wetness in circles.

\- Just like that – Hanna breathed out, closing her eyes and focusing on the way Emily’s fingers played in between her folds.

   Right beside them, Mona was suddenly coming, and the sound of her girlfriend moaning in absolute pleasure was more than enough to give Hanna the climax that she so deserved.

   Emily came just a second later along with Aria, and Hanna opened her own eyes to see Alison’s staring right into them.

\- Well, I can’t say that this wasn’t insanely hot to watch – Alison began with her faithful companion curving her lips, the wise smirk, while Hanna was still being ridden out of her orgasm by the slow motions of Emily’s hand –, because it was, but I’m kinda disappointed in you – she touched Hanna’s chin briefly, but the younger girl could tell that she wasn’t disappointed, really. – I had this _battle of blondes_ thing schemed in my head just for the two of us.

   As Alison spoke, in the tone that _always_ got her _exactly_ what she wanted, Hanna felt herself immersing into a small trance of some sort. As if by telepathy, she knew precisely what Alison was talking about and her clit, that hadn’t yet recovered from that orgasm, started to throb once more.

\- I can take it – she affirmed without putting a second thought into it.

\- I know that – Alison approached her slowly and kissed her cheek.

   Hanna closed her eyes for a moment and allowed the intoxicating smell of her friend’s golden locks to invade her nostrils. She could feel the heat radiating from Alison’s body even though the girl hadn’t touched her properly yet.

\- Spread your legs, sweetie – Alison commanded softly once the two of them weren’t so close to the other girls anymore.

   Hanna knew she should feel uncomfortable - after all, the weight of four pairs of eyes was now on them, as if they were in a showcase -, but she didn’t, so she did what the older girl told her to.

\- I always thought scissoring wasn’t a thing – Hanna admited, shakily, while Alison arranged their legs into a comfortable position for both of them.

\- Oh, sweetie, you can make _everything_ into a thing – Alison assured her just before thursting her own hips against Hanna’s crotch for the first time, and that smirk felt more seductive than any other that Hanna had ever seen coming from the blonde.

   With her arms stiff behind herself for support, Hanna threw her head back and gasped immediately. Of course it was impossible to make Alison’s clit brush against Hanna’s at every single thrust, but just the sensation of their wet folds touching was almost unrealistic.

   Hanna tried to keep her eyes pinned onto Alison for most of the time; the girl was doing practically all the hard work. It was unbelievable how agile she was; those hips moved as if they were relentless. Such agility made Hanna be almost sure that Alison fucked Emily with a strap-on every single night, _both_ ways. She moaned at the delightful thought.

   At that point, even though she was incredibly dizzy with pleasure, Hanna simply _knew_ that all four girls, with their backs glued to Alison’s closet door, were touching themselves. She started thrusting as hard as she possibly could against Alison’s pussy, thinking about all of them and wanting them to get off on that little show as harder as _they_ possibly could. 

\- Fuck, Ali, you feel so good – she cried, even though her swollen clit was starting to ache.

\- You too – Alison panted, and her face was contorted in a mixture of pleasure and maybe pain as well. Sweat was dripping from her forehead and she was obviously getting tired, yet she looked so beautiful, so vulnerable, so _in need_ of a relief, just like any other human being in that room.

   Alison’s last moan was what made Hanna come. Then, they both lay on the carpet, exhausted.

\- I can’t believe what just happened – Mona whispered against Hanna’s lips a short moment later.

  Hanna held and kissed back her girlfriend with all the strength she had left in her body, realizing that she had missed doing so like crazy.

\- Me neither.

\- Here’s a wacky thought – Spencer spoke up, sounding nothing but lighthearted. – Do you guys think we could all fit in there? – she pointed to Alison’s queen size bed.

   Alison got up before any of them.

\- It’s my bed, you will leave the largest spot for Em and I.

   Mona took second place in that little race, laughing.

\- The fuck we will.

   Even though Spencer had thought of the idea, she was squeezed in last. She had to hold tight on Aria so she wouldn’t fall, not that either of them would complain about that fact in any way, of course.

\- If _any_ of you decide to roll over during the following hours – Spencer warned, not really sounding threatening –, I’m suing.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath. 
> 
> I'm sorry to disappoint some of you, but this chapter (something I thought about while getting sentimental over the latest few episodes of PLL) is hella sweet and smut-free, don't hate me xD

   It was about ten in the morning when a few of the girls opened their eyes and started to lazily shift in Alison’s bed, inevitably making a still asleep Spencer roll off of it.

\- Okay, who wants to die first? – Spencer asked, grumpily, while climbing back onto the bed under suppressed little giggles – Because I’m killing someone today.

\- Sorry, babe – Aria smiled, giving her girlfriend a good morning kiss on the cheek. – We clearly need a bigger bed for this.

\- Or you four _clearly need_ to get the hell off this one – Alison spat, but of course she wasn’t mad. And neither was Spencer, for that matter. Not after what had happened the night before.

   Emily, who was practically pressed against the blonde, turned to her and smiled, knowingly.

\- You don’t want them to, do you?

   Alison’s expression softened, she smiled as well and _wow_. Those five girls really were miracle workers because getting Alison DiLaurentis to smile first thing in the morning – even though they were still on holiday break and, therefore, they didn’t necessarily have to wake up before noon – was an almost impossible mission.

\- Nah – her eyes patiently surveyed the five divested bodies aligned on her bed. – Look at you, gorgeous bitches.

   They all laughed. There was really no better way to start a day.

\- Do you guys want some breakfast? – Emily asked, confidently as if she was the hostess instead of Alison. But then again, she had been in that house so many times that it truly felt like her second home.

   Spencer, Aria, Hanna and Mona nodded in agreement and they all went down the stairs to the kitchen after putting their nightshirts and pajamas back on.

   Alison’s parents were out of town for a couple of days so the girls had the whole place to themselves, thankfully.

   They decided to have brunch instead – which ended up looking more like a feast –, with both scrambled and sunny side-up eggs, fryed bacon, toasts and pancakes. Because why not?

   There was quite a lot of laughter while all the food was being prepared, as well as one-armed hugs and hand-holding. Because, again, why not?

   They didn’t talk about what had happened the night before, but it wasn’t as if they were trying to forget about it, either. On the contrary; subconsciously, they all knew that it was _because_ of what had happened the night before that they were having such a great morning. Because of it, the tingling in their stomachs, the warmth in their insides as a whole, the _happiness_ , were exactly the same no matter who they decided to laugh with, hold hands with, or hug.

   After they ate, Spencer was the one who took their plates and glasses to the dish washer – because she just _couldn’t_ stand to look at the mess on the table.

\- Here, do you want this? – she offered Hanna the last strip of bacon on her own plate.

\- Why, thank you – Hanna, who was still sitting like the rest of them, tilted her head up and smiled, subliminally asking for a kiss, which Spencer unhesitatingly gave her before turning to the dish washer again, as if it was the most natural thing in the universe.

   Then, the round wooden table was clean and four pairs of eyes were on Hanna and Spencer. Those weren’t disapproving looks, were simply looks of people who were expecting – not demanding – some kind of explanation. Spencer panicked a little anyway, sitting herself down again.

\- Mona, Aria, I… – Spencer eyed the two short brunettes who were sitting side by side across from her – I don’t know why… I’m sorry.

   Spencer felt like she had just sinned. Perhaps last night’s “event” had been nothing but a one-time wild fantasy that would never happen again; a thing they shouldn’t mention to each other in the future. However, Mona’s ever so soft smile soothed Spencer in an unimaginable way.

\- Spence, it’s okay – she said, her sweet tone capable of melting anyone’s heart completely.  Then, she eyed Hanna. – It felt right, didn’t it, baby?

   Hanna took a second to respond, as if she was, too, taken aback by Mona’s  understanding.

\- It did – the blonde finally smiled, exchanging a warm glance with Spencer at her right side. – I didn’t even think about what it could mean.

\- I guess we all woke up feeling a little bit like that – Emily stated at Hanna’s left side, serenely as well. She met all five pairs of eyes around the table and then grabbed the hand of the girl next to her, Mona.

   The smaller brunette caressed the other one’s index finger with her thumb and Hanna’s heart skipped a few beats; not out of jealousy, but out of something endlessly nicer. She smiled again, being able to perfectly feel whatever type of affection there was between the two girls.

\- I don’t know what just happened – Spencer reached out to grab Aria’s hand across the table. She sounded like she was about to cry. – I know I love you, though. And, like I said last night, I won’t ever stop.

   Aria squeezed Spencer’s hand tenderly, also smiling as if telling her girlfriend that there was nothing to worry about.

\- I know that, baby. I love you too. But we _can_ love more than one person – she said, emphasizing the possibility, clearly wanting Spencer to understand that it was no crime whatsoever.

   There was a moment of silence. Alison, like the great observer she was, crossed her arms onto the table and leaned a bit forward.

\- What do you guys say we make an… arrangement? – she suggested, pronouncing the last word carefully enough to get everyone’s attention.

   Hanna mirrored the other blonde’s move, crossing her own arms onto the table, intrigued.

\- You mean a poly relationship?

   Everyone in the room, including Alison, widened their eyes a bit given Hanna’s usual straightforwardness.

\- You summed it up real nice, Han – Alison smiled at last.

   Spencer turned to the blonde at her right side.

\- That’s crazy – she said, but she was obviously more bewildered by the term than anything else.

\- Is it? – Alison shot back with an audible challenge in her tone – Look, think of it this way: a no-jealousy pact. No pressure of any kind. We don’t have to do everything together if we don’t want to, but the bottom line is that we _can_ whenever we do want to. Basically, things will stay the same between us, we’ll only be adding a few more kisses and orgasms to the mix.

   Alison spoke about a polyamorous relationship so naturally that it was impossible for them not to laugh.

\- If we wanna spend some time alone with our original matches – Alison added, glancing at Emily –, it’s okay; but if we wanna hang out in private with some new matches from time to time, it’s okay, too. The only things that are not okay are secrecy and lies. We have to trust each other more than ever.

   The fact that Alison – a girl who constantly told her parents things she called “little white lies” when it came to parties with college kids and similarities – was now talking so eloquently about honesty made it all seem incredibly more real and intense.

\- Wait, so, how would things like Valentine’s Day work? – Emily asked, lightheartedly, as if she knew it was a silly question.

   Mona glanced timidly at her.

\- Well, we could, like, write our names on little strips of paper, put them in a hat or something and then do like on regular Secret Santa. We could call it Secret Valentine – she concluded with the adorable grin of someone who was excited about their own idea.

   Alison pointed at Mona.

\- That’s cleverness right there, people.

   The shorter brunette blushed, which was followed by another short moment of silence.

\- I trust you guys one hundred percent – Hanna stated confidently, gluing her right palm to the center of the table and waiting for the rest of the girls to follow her lead.

\- Me too – Mona tenderly brushed her fingers against Hanna’s, then placing her hand onto the blonde’s.

\- One hundred and ten percent – Emily covered Mona’s hand, squeezing it lightly.

\- I love you all, gorgeous bitches – Aria repeated Alison’s compliment from before, which, again, made everyone in the room laugh.

   The older blonde placed her hand over Aria’s and then glanced at Spencer with a soft smile on her face.

\- Spence?

   Spencer placed her hand over Alison’s after pondering for half a second, also smiling.

\- How lucky am I to have something that makes sharing love so good – she recited, softly.

   Mona eyed her with a smirk barely curving her lips.

\- What brilliant scholer said that?

   Spencer shrugged, teary-eyed.

\- Winnie the Pooh.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What can I say? These girls love each other so much that, in a parallel universe, I really see them in a polyamorous relationship.


End file.
